


Insanity is just a label

by summer164



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2p characters, Bullying, Child Abuse, Eating Disorders, M/M, Multi, Rape, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer164/pseuds/summer164
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's got issues; it's just that some people have darker ones. Emil and his friends are keeping certain secret from their families. But that's okay; it's their way of coping. Unfortunately Leon disagrees and decides to show Emil how much fun being mentally unstable is. Even if he has to destroy Emil's sanity one bit at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Abuse, drugs, cutting, extreme past bullying and eating disorders. Mental breakdowns.

Emil – Iceland

HK- Leon

Norway- Lukas

December 27 2013

The court room was stuffy. That was the first thing Emil thought as he was lead to the stands. The heat was making him more uncomfortable, than anything else. The seat that he was leaded to was hard. Emil smirked as thought of all things that he could do on the seat. The dull brown chair would look so much better in red, everything would to be fair. A cough interrupted his thoughts.

Emil raised his head. The man in front of him started his speech "Do you young man swears to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

Emil looked blankly at the man "I do"

The man smiled at Emil. The young boy had not been the same since he and that trouble maker had started hanging around each other, the poor boy was thought to have Stockholm syndrome. "Son can you tell what your relationship to the accused is?"

Emil replied "He is my boyfriend."

The man recoiled." Boy-boyfriend, young man you do know that Leon Wang, is charged with attempted rape, burglary , in possession of drugs, attempted murder and kidnapping, do you not?"

Emil gave a mute smile "Course I know I was there when most of them happened."

The man gave Emil a look similar to pity. "Young man, as I am sure you know Mr Wang... is in need of special help, so I think that in is in your best interest to tell the court what happened from your point of view."

Emil looked the man straight in the eyes. "If I must, it all started nearly a year ago…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

December 25 2012 4:56 a.m.

Emil was waiting in his older brother's car. Lukas had had a call from his boyfriend asking if he could pick him up. And of course, Lukas had to drag him along.

Emil sigh, he had been sitting in the car for about fifteen minutes and he had had enough. Sighing he reached over and pushed open the door. Getting out the car, he slammed the door shut; luckily he had grabbed the spare car key before exiting.

Stupid Matthias, what an idiot. Yes it was Christmas but it was four in the morning for god's sake. Emil sighed he just knew that Matthias had got in to a fight. Matthias was not in the least bit scary. He was like an over grown puppy. No matter how hard he tried he was just not scary. He wouldn't hurt anyone… apart from Emil.

No stop, Emil told himself. You're safe; you, Alfred, and Romano are safe no- one would dare tell anyone outside the group, about the abuse. Emil snorted that's because Matthias, Arthur and Romano Grandpa don't remember what they did to us.

Emil shook his head, to get rid of the memories. He could not afford to lose his mask in front of his family. But his stomach would not agree with him, and soon he felt bile rising in his throat. Hurrying Emil ran in to an alley that was about three feet away from him.

Emptying his stomach, Emil didn't feel any better.

"Wow snow – hair you okay."

Emil span around, he knew that voice it belongs to Leon Wang a trouble maker that had an unhealthy obsession for him.

There in the half light of the alley, stood Leon smirking at Emil while holding what looked to be a knife in his right hand.

"Oi silver hair I asked you a question." Leon stepped closer towards Emil.

But before Emil could think up an excuse.

A cheery voice broke the tense atmosphere.

"Emil- come out were every you are."

Stockholm syndrome, or capture-bonding, is a psychological phenomenon in which hostages express empathy, sympathy and have positive feelings towards their captors, sometimes to the point of defending them


	2. Christmas Memories

Chapter 2: Christmas Memories

Note: Italics = memories.

I do not own Hetalia

Emil froze, Matthias' drunk voice called out to him. Leon raised an eyebrow, and lowered his knife. The Asian boy tiled his head to the side. Leon took a step closer to Emil. The white haired backed away, moving closer to where Matthias voice was calling him. Leon moved quickly and gripped Emil's wrist, tugging him towards him. Emil struggled and twisted in the other boy's grip. One of Leon's hand covered Emil's mouth, as the other one held his hands be hide his back. Emil kicked out and managed to land a hit on Leon's leg. Leon nearly tripped over and lost his balance.

"Calm- calm down." Leon gasped out. As Emil kept trying to break away.

" No let go of m-me." Emil pleaded. Leon succeeded in dragging Emil deeper in to the alleyway.

" Shut up." Leon commanded.

Emil shivered. How did I end up in this mess? He thought to himself.

" Now" Leon stated. "want to tell me what you're doing here."

Emil shook his head. " N-no I don't."

Leon sighed and let go of the shorter boy. Emil immediately stepped away from Leon and rubbed his wrist, which was slightly red.

"You know this would be a great time for you to try and get away." Leon leaned on the wall.

Emil rubbed his sore wrist. He cast a longing look towards the opening of the alleyway. Emil wondered if he could make a break for it. He looked back at Leon, the other boy was just calmly leaning against the grimy wall. " Would I be able to get away though?" He asked.

Leon shrugged. " Maybe, maybe not."

Emil bristled. Here he was on Christmas night, - fuck that Christmas morning ,in an alleyway with a potentially unstable kid from school. Sadly,Emil thought this doesn't even enter my top ten worst holidays.

Leon tiled his head to the side. His usually emotionless face was marred with a frown. " So... is it true?"

Emil continued rubbing his wrist. "Is what true?" Maybe he wants to know if Lovino really did set Mr Yao Wang's desk on fire.

"That you're abused." Emil startled, off all the things that Emil expected Leon to say, that wasn't one of them. Emil could feel his stomach clench in worry.

"W-who t-told you that?" Emil cursed his voice when it shook. So much for hiding the truth.

Leon's frown deepen. " Francis over heard Alfred and Lovino talking, and they mentioned some thing about abuse."

Emil's stomach dropped. Dammit Francis, why couldn't you mind you're own business. 

Keeping his face blank Emil swallowed. If Francis found out and Leon knew, then how long would it be before Lukas and the others found out.

" A- and you believe Francis?" Emil hoped that Leon would tell him no.

"I do." Came Leon's reply. Emil felt his heart stop.

"Why? Emil whispered. Why did the other boy ask, why did he force Emil to listen to him. Most of all why did the other boy care.

"Why what?"

Emill opened his mouth to reply, but his comment was cut off when a third voice broke in.

"Emil why are you taking - Emil what are you doing?"


	3. Chapter 3 – In the Beginning (Six years ago) Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback.

Chapter 3 – In the Beginning (Six years ago) Part 1

"The marks humans leave are too often scars." John Green

Ten year old Emil, laid silently in his bed. The boy could feel the dried cum sticking to his skin. Matthias had already left to continue drinking himself in to a stupor. Matthias never remembered in the morning, or maybe he did and chose not to dwell on it. Emil slipped out of his bed, wincing at how sore he was. Quickly Emil got dresses tugged on whatever clothes were closest to the bed .Padding across his room to his window. Also remembering to grab his phone, Emil opened his window and slipped out on to the ledge. Clinging to the drain pipe, Emil slid down it to the ground.

As his feet touched the ground, the silver haired teen took off running to a house down the street. It took a few minutes but Emil arrived at the house. Taking a few seconds to catch his breath, Emil shuffled up to the door. Rising his hand, Emil knocked on the door. The door was wretched open, and a blond headed blur, attached itself to Emil.

"Alfred." Emil groaned as the blond squeezed the life out of him.

"Oi, burger bastard stop trying to suffocate Emil." Romano ordered as the Italian stepped outside in to the night air. Sheepishly, Alfred let Emil go. Romano looked Emil up and down. The Italian scowled at the state that Emil was in.

"That fucking Danish bastard." Was the reply from Romano's lips.

"He- he wasn't as rough this time." Emil played with the hem of his night shirt. Romano shook his head, and sighed. Alfred bit his lip. Only now, Emil realised that he hadn't brought a jumper or coat with him.

"Guys" Alfred began, "maybe we should go back in to Roma's house." Emil and Romano agreed, it would be awkward to explain what three ten year old boys were doing late at night.

Emil followed Alfred and Romano back inside. Romano walked through the hallway and in to his kitchen ,leaving Emil to shut the front door, and started to shuffle around in the cupboards.

Alfred stood to one side pouting, as Emil took a seat on one of the counters.

Emil frowned as he watched Romano start to cook, "Isn't it a bit late to start cooking?"

Romano sneered and jerked his head, in Alfred's direction. "Tell that to the idiot that hasn't eaten in two days."

Emil directed his frown towards Alfred now. Alfred blushed and nervously ran a hand through his hair.

Alfred sighed. "I know, I know … it's just that Arthur and I had a fight, and he said that I was getting fat and should lay off the Micky D's. And then Mom agreed with him and and-"

Emil stood up and shuffled as fast as he could over to Alfred. "Hey." Emil hugged the taller boy. "It's alright, you know how Arthur is."

Alfred wailed. "I know, but Mom.." Alfred sniffed and started to breathe heavily.

"Oh for fuck's sake." Romano shouted over from the stove. "Shut up, Alfred, fuck Arthur and fuck your parents, you are going to eat what I make or I'll shove it down your throat." Romano took a deep breath. "Do I make myself clear?"

Alfred nodded his head quickly.

Romano muttered under his breath, as he turned the stove off and went over to the cupboard to get a bowl. "Sit down already." Alfred wiggled out of Emil's hold and sat at the table. Emil followed his example. Romano placed a bowl of soup in front of the American boy.

Alfred gave a weak glare at the soup, picking up his spoon when Emil gave him a nudge.

Alfred gave the soup a stir then began to eat it. Romano sighed heavily and stretched his arms, he winced and rubbed his left arm.

Emil shot Romano a sad look. " It's still not healed?" Romano shook his head.

Romano often had bruises, that his father inflicted on him regularly. Now that Emil thought about it the three of them were royally fucked up. Romano was used by his father as a punching bag, Alfred had a eating disorder brought on by taunts from his brother Arthur and school peers. And he was used as a replacement for his older brother who, Matthias was obsessed with.

Emil cursed his fucked up life. And for good measure he cursed his brother Lukas. What older brother just up and left without taking his brother with him.

Emil could feel his eyes tearing up, furiously he wiped his eyes. Trying to not burst in to tears, Emil pushed his chair back and got up.

" Hey could I use the shower?" Emil sniffed, still rubbing his eyes. Romano and Alfred shared a look between them.

"Go for it, you know where the towels are don't you?" Romano asked. Emil gave a silent nod and went off to the shower.

Emil walked through the hallway, and slowly climbed the stairs, all too aware of how sore he was. By the time, he got a towel and entered the bathroom, Emil could barely walk. Stripping off his clothes, Emil folded the clothes and put them on the toilet seat.

Emil got in to the shower and turned it on full blast. The teenager gave a yelp, as the hot water made contact with his skin. Emil wiggled uncomfortably, until he became used to the high temperature. Grabbing some soap and a rag, Emil scrubbed at his skin, determined to get rid of Matthias' cum. Rubbing till his skin was raw, only then did Emil get out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around himself, Emil strolled out of the bathroom and over to Romano's room.

Emil walked in to the Italian's room to find, Alfred and Romano lying on the latter's bed. Romano raised an eyebrow at the sight of Emil's raw skin.

"Took you long enough, we thought you might have drown." Romano drawled from the bed. Emil rolled his eyes, and made his way over to the Italian's chest of draws. Searching for a few seconds, Emil found a pyjamas bottom and top, tugging them on Emil decided to wash his clothes tomorrow, Emil went over to the light switch and flicked it off.. Emil walked to the bed and snuggled in between Romano and Alfred.

"Now, let's go the fuck to sleep." Romano groaned sleepily. Emil agreed silently and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
